Help:Signatures
Signatures are a way of identifying a post that you made. It is also a additional way to personalize yourself and it can be personalized in anyway possible. The responder can navigate to talk pages and address their comments to the specific relevant user(s). Signing your posts is important because it is known as good etiquette and is also important to the discussion. Basics Your default signature (~~~~) contains your user name, a link to your user page and the corresponding date. This basic signature is used as your default signature if you have not set up one, it provides the means of identifying a post that you made and the day that you posted it on. It is used on talk pages and forum pages and it's a useful stamp Signature Usage Signatures can be used in discussion pages, forum namespace, and User talk pages as a way of identifying a post you made and the time you made it, and on award pages as a way of identifying who made the vote or nomination. Signatures should NOT be used for identifying articles you created, the edit history or your user page will identify the original author in all of it's credit. Signatures should not be used Customizing your signature Everyones default signature will be the same when you type in (~~~~), If you want to customize your signature you'll have to go to and there you'll find the signature box where you can create your own custom signature. Please keep in mind when making a signature that if you are using the signature box then please make it as simple and less code consuming as possible, if you want to create a signature that uses code then you may create a that allows you to modify your signature at will. Please be aware that you have to create the page every time you contribute on a new Wikia or else it'll just look weird. Also note that the signature will be set as your default signature across all of Wikia, not just this wiki and signature policies may be different on other wikis so make sure to check the wiki's signature policy before creating your signature. Rules *''Your signature must not be bigger then 12px'' *''Your signature must can use images, just not any bigger then 12px'' *''Your signature can link to an external site, yours or not. Just no rickrolls or links to sites that attempt to take over your computer through malware.'' *'' can be used to additionally customize your signature.'' Dealing with Unsigned Comments Usually people forget to sign their comments... and that's okay, because we're here to help them learn. The template can be added to the end of an unsigned post. None of these templates fill in the name or IP and the time of the post. That information is best copied from the history page and pasted into the following templates, also please substitute the templates. You may also place on a user's talk page along with a signature to identify that he didn't sign his post with 4 tildes and that next time he'd sign his post with 4 tildes in the future. The template also contains the reminder to use 4 tildes. See Also * *Template:Tilde Signatures